Both Starts With A- SNEAK PEEK!
by albino panda in a turtleneck
Summary: After A sends the Liars to an Austin and Ally concert, the singers start getting the mysterious A texts. Now, they must band together to try to find A. (ONCE AGAIN, A SNEAK PEEK! :D)


"Ally?" Austin called, opening the door of the tour bus. He walked in to see Ally sitting on a couch with her head buried in her hands.

"Ally, what's wrong?"

Ally abruptly looked up to Austin, her eyes watering and her cheeks beginning to turn red. "How do you hide it so much? 'A' has ruined our lives. Our careers. There's no way you couldn't be effected by that."

"Ally, I know what you mean. Hey, you could go somewhere else, I'll stay here for a few more days to find 'A'. It doesn't seem to target me as much, anyways. 'A' seems to be focused on you. Those girls are what got us into this, maybe if you get away from them, you could get away from 'A'."

"Austin, everyone I ever cared for has either died or left me because of 'A'.Everyone, fucking except for you!" She replied with an attempt to shove Austin. "So don't tell me I'd be better off with some one else, because the truth is I'd just be more scared." She took a seat again, leaning her head against the wall.

"Ally..." Austin began, taking a seat beside her.

"My mom, my dad, Trish, Elliot, even Dez. My songbook even got out to the public. I guess that's what you get for having too many fucking secrets." Ally sighed, leaning into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Ally, I swear." Austin kissed Ally's head. "Trust me, I'm the only one that knows A's tricks, you know besides those other girls. 'A' couldn't get me to leave you."

Hannah, Aria, and Emily leaned against the other side of the tour bus, eavesdropping on Austin and Ally. Spencer walked in, about to say something.

"Shh, Spencer, get down!" Aria yelled in whisper.

Spencer quickly ducked. "What are we doing?"

"Listening in on Austin and Ally." Emily answered.

"Guys...are you even sure that Ally isn't.._. Our_ Ali?" Hannah said.

"What do you mean?" Spencer questioned.

"Come on...they practically have the same first name. Both of their last names even start with 'D'. When we were listening in on them, Ally said something about her songbook. Like Ali's diary? She even said, and I quote, 'My songbook even got out to the public. I guess that's what you get for having too many fucking secrets.'That sounds _exactly_ like something our Ali would say!"

"Maybe. But superstar Ally is a bit of a nerd. A good girl. Our Ali, as we all know, is the exact opposite." Aria opposed.

"_Secrets,_ Aria, _secrets._" Hannah replied. We don't know what kind of secrets these may be. She could be a badass. I think only Austin knows what she's talking about."

"Well don't expect him to tell us anything, it kind of sounded like he didn't even like us." Emily said.

"That's cause he was referring us with 'A'." Aria said.

"Let's face it guys- if there's any secrets she's keeping, she's trying even harder to keep them secret because of 'A'. She could be just like us. And we need to find out. We have to get her or Austin to open up." Hannah confirmed.

"She's right."

"I don't know about your theory." Spencer said.

"Yeah, well, you didn't hear the whole thing." Hannah retorted.

"Fine. So what's the plan?"

**Yo yo yo, what's up? Hehe, so this will be in my new crossover, Both Starts With A. It will be in the middle of it, if you couldn't tell, because so much has already happened. It will probably be my favorite scene in the story, because it starts a huge change in the story as well as one of the characters, also because it has a secret reference to one of my favorite video games. And I'll admit, I'm not the BIGGEST gamer, but this game is freaking amazing. The reference is Ally said basically the exact same line as my personal favorite character of game Did once. If anyone knows who from the game said it, what game it is, or what lines, tell me so we can be best friends. If this is good please comment or something so I can make the whole thing! I also can't be the only one that enjoyed that little Auslly scene a little too much. Ok, bye. :D**


End file.
